Various dock structures are known and these are usually fabricated from wood deck sections held afloat on flotation casings. The deck sections are interconnected together to form walkways and catways whereby to delineate boat berths between catways. Many of these dock structures are not aesthetically pleasing as the wood quickly deteriorates with varying weather conditions and constant exposure with water and sunlight. Also, many of these docks when impacted by large crafts docking within their berths become damaged. Also, their design often does not facilitate the docking of particularly larger watercrafts. Many of these dock structures also have exposed wiring thereon which is hazardous to user persons and again, is not aesthetically pleasing. Some metal dock structures are also noisy and very costly. There is therefore a need to provide improvements of such known dock structures.